i'll never go
by kakifuarika
Summary: nakabalik na si Sasuke sa konoha at umamin sa tunay na nararamdaman niya para kay sakura! song: I'll never go by eric santos


Okay pang ilang songfic ko na ito

Okay pang ilang songfic ko na ito? I love music lalong lalo na ang OPM dahil no matter what genre OPM ROCKS!! (from myx music awards)

Song: I'll never go by Eric Santos (stained glass theme song)

Sinamahan ni Naruto si Sasuke sa kanyang kwarto.

"Suwerte mo katabi mo ang kuwarto ni Sakura!" sabi ni Naruto.

"hn." Sagot ni Sasuke.

Maya maya dumating si Sakura.

"okay dito ka lang!" Sabi ni Naruto habang lumalabas.

Kumatok siya at binuksan ni Sakura ang pinto.

"Naruto ikaw pala!" sabi ni Sakura

Ngumiti si Naruto at hinila si Sakura papunta sa kabilang kwarto.

"Hoy anu ba walang tao diyan!" sigaw ni Sakura.

Binuksan ni Naruto ang pinto at tinulak ni Naruto si Sakura papasok. Mahuhulog na sana si Sakura pero sinalo siya ni Sasuke. Tumayo si Sakura.

"Sasuke..." sabi niya at nagsimulang umiyak.

"hn." Sagot ni Sasuke.

"Sorry!!" sigaw niya.

Dapat aalis na siya pero niyakap siya ni Sasuke.

"Pakawalan mo ako!" sigaw niya.

"Sakura…" sabi ni Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!" sigaw niya muli

"pero…." Sagot ni Sasuke.

"Ngayun din!!" sigaw niya.

"Pakingan mo muna ako!" sabi ni Sasuke.

"Oo sige pakawalan mo lang ako!" sagot ni Sakura

Pinakawalan ni Sasuke si Sakura.

"Sakura… mahal kita! Mahal na mahal kita!" sabi ni Sasuke

"Mahal? Sasuke alam mo ba ang ibig sabihin ng mahal?" tanong ni Sakura patuloy pa rin ang pag iyak.

_You always ask me  
Those words I say  
And telling me what __it__ means to me  
_

"Sakura sorry kung iniwan kita pero-" sabi ni Sasuke pero hindi niya pinatuloy ang kanyang pangungusap.

"Sorry Sasuke pero...pero... hindi na kita mahal!!" sagot ni Sakura pagkatapos ay umalis.

"Sasuke okay ka lang?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Oo…maraming salamat Naruto pero gusto ko munang mag isa!" sagot ni Sasuke habang umuupo sa kama niya.

"sige!" sabi ni Naruto.

Si Sakura ay pumunta sa rooftop ng apartment.

"Hindi! Sinabi ko at pinangako ko sa sarili ko na hindi ako iibig ulit!!" sabi niya sa Sarili niya.

"Hindi pwede! Iiwasan ko na lang siya kahit papaano!" dagdag niya.

Kinabukasan kumatok si Sasuke sa pinto ni Sakura.

"Sino yan?" tanong niya.

"Si Sasuke!" sagot ni Sasuke.

"Umalis ka na!" sabi ni Sakura.

"alam ko na... pinipigil mo lang ang sarili mo!" sabi ni Sasuke.

"Umalis ka na kasi!" sagot ni Sakura.

"sige pero gusto ko lang sabihin sayo muli na mahal kita!" sabi ni Sasuke pagkatapos ay umalis.

Isang linggo na ang lumipas mula nang umamin si Sasuke pero hindi pa rin nag uusap ng matino ang dalawa. Araw-araw iniiwasan ni Saukra si Sasuke araw-araw rin sinasabi ni Sasuke na mahal niya si Sakura.

_Every __single__ day  
You always act this way  
For how many times I told you  
I love you  
For this is all I know  
_

Naglalakad si Saukra nang nakita niya si Sasuke kaya Tumalikod siya pero nag appear si Sasuke sa harap niya.

"ano ba! Tawag ako ni master Tsunade!!" sabi ni Sakura

_Come to me and hold me  
And you will see  
The love I give  
For you still hold the key_

"Eh bakit ka dito dadaan eh nasalikod mo ang nagiisang daan papunta sa opisina niya!" sagot ni Sasuke.

"basta!" sigaw niya.

"Iniiwasan mo ba ako?" tanong ni Sasuke.

"hindi ahh!" sagot ni Sakura.

_Every __single__ day  
You always act this way  
For how many times I told you  
I love you  
For this is all I know_

"pero Sakura ilang beses ko nang sinasabi sayo na mahal kita at hindi mo ako kayang iwasan!" sabi ni Sasuke.

"Tapos ano? Aalis ka nanaman? iiwanan mo ako?" tanong ng dalagang medyo umiiyak.

"sinong nag sabi na iiwanan kita? Hindi ko makakayang iwanan ka muli!" sabi ni Sasuke.

_I'll never go far away from you  
Even the sky will tell you  
That I need you so  
For this is all I know  
I'll never go far away from you_

"Ang sakit Sasuke! Ang sakit talaga!" sabi ni Sakura pagkatapos ay umalis.

Ilang linggo nanamang nakalipas hindi nagpapansinan ang dalawa kaya naisip ni Sasuke umalis na lang sa Konoha.

_Come to me and hold me  
And you will see  
The love I give  
For you still hold the key_

"Sakura…" sabi niya

"anu nanaman?" sigaw ni Sakura.

"nais ko lang mag paalam sayo! Aalis na ako!" sabi ni Sasuke.

"sabi ko na nga ba aalis ka nanaman!" sagot ni Sakura.

_Every single day  
You always act this way  
For how many times I told you  
I love you  
For this is all I know_

Umalis na si Sasuke papuntang gate ng konoha habang kinokonsensya si Sakura.

"mabuti nga na umalis siya nakakainis! Cha!! Umalis na siya... umalis na si Sasuke... teka umalis na siya?" sinabi niya sa sarili.

__

"anu ba ang pinagsasabi ko! Mahal ko pa rin siya!!" sinigaw niya.

Lumabas siya at Tumakbo papunta sa gate.

"Si Sasuke?" tanong niya sa guard.

"Umalis na! Pero sabi niya ibigay namin sayo ito!" sagot ng guard habang inaabot ang sobre kay Sakura.

Binuksan niya ito at binasa ang sulat.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sorry kung nasaktan kita hindi ko sinasadya dati ko pang gustong aminin ang nararamdaman ko para sayo pero takot ako na baka saktan ka nang kuya ko pero patay na siya ngayon! __Sana mabuhay ka nang masaya! Mahal na mahal na mahal kita._

_Nagmamahal,_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Tumakbo si Sakura palabas para habulin si Sasuke.

_I'll never go far away from you  
Even the sky will tell you  
That I need you so  
For this is all I know  
I'll never go far away from you  
_

Maya maya nakita niya si Sasuke Naglalakad.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke hintay!!" sigaw ni Sakura habang humahabol kay Sasuke.

"Sakura?" lumingon si Sasuke at nakita niya si Sakura.

Nahabol ni Sakura si Sasuke at niyakap siya niyakap rin ni Sasuke si Sakura.

"Sasuke... mahal din kita." Sabi ni Sakura at nagsimulang umiyak.

_I'll never go far away from you  
Even the sky will tell you  
That I need you so  
For this is all I know  
I'll never go far away from you  
_

"Bakit ka umiiyak?" tanong ni Sasuke.

"Ewan ko ba!" sagot niya

Pinahid ni Sasuke ang mga luha niya.

"huwag ka nang umiyak!" sabi ni Sasuke.

"Sasuke…sorry!" sabi ni Sakura habang tumitingin kay Sasuke

"Kalimutan mo na iyon! Ako ang sorry at iniwan kita! pangako ko sayo 'di kita iiwan!!" sabi ni Sasuke.

Ngumiti si Sasuke habang tinitingnan niya ang mga mata ni Sakura at ganun din si Sakura.

_I'll never go far away from you  
Even the sky will tell you  
That I need you so  
For this is all I know  
I'll never go far away from you  
_

Hinalikan ni Sasuke si Sakura. Pagakatapos ng halos 30 seconds na halikan nag simula silang mag "make out" ng ilang minuto.

_I'll never go far away from you  
Even the sky will tell you  
That I need you so  
For this is all I know  
I'll never go far away from you  
_

Bumalik na sila na Konoha. Pagkalipas ng ilang taon natupad na ni Sasuke ang pangarap niyang magkaroon muli ng Uchiha clan.

TAPOS NA PO!!

Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa niyo! At... NO MATTER WHAT GENRE OPM ROCKS!!

And have a happy summer!!


End file.
